


Underneath the Tree

by RonRos47



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Christmas has that sense of magic in the air.  Can magic be what mends the broken heart?





	Underneath the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all of my loyal readers. Thank you for enjoying my stories. 
> 
> Hope this one does not disappoint. Comments are always welcome.

National City hardly looked like National City. Colored lights flooded buildings, wreaths lined pathways in the park and nearly every place that could be seen, businesses, houses or apartments, were adorned with Christmas trees, some but not all of course. Even Red Cross Santa’s rang their bells.

It was hardly a time for joy, at least for Alex Danvers. She sat at the bar, also dressed in Christmas décor with lights hanging over the beams and a Christmas tree in the far corner. Alex tried to ignore it as she sat with a glass of scotch in front of her. 

Unbeknown to her across town, Maggie Sawyer was doing the same thing. 

Alex motioned the bartender for another drink. She loved Christmas, at least she used to. Now it had become a painful reminder of what she’d lost. 

Maggie was feeling the same way as she nursed beer after beer, finally ordering a scotch since the beers weren’t doing the job.

“Hey Sawyer,” her partner, Jack said to her as he saw her at a lone booth.

“Not now, Jack.”

“You thinking about your girl?”

“What girl?”

“You know what girl.”

“Jack, go away.”

“Can’t do that.”

“Yes you can. Use your legs and walk out the way you came.”

“It’s been a couple months.”

“Your point being?”

“Don’t you think you ought to move on? There are other girls out there.”

“Okay Jack, I’m serious. Go.”

Jack placed his hands up in surrender. “Okay fine, I’m just saying though. And you do have friends, you don’t have to spend Christmas alone.”

Alone on Christmas. Friends. More like co-workers with families of their own. Is this really what her life had come down to? It was bad enough spending Thanksgiving alone but she’d been able to work that day so it had really been no big deal. She was still hoping to take the Christmas shift but unfortunately that was a holiday she could not ignore, not with all of the spirit and the lights everywhere.  
She thought about Alex. She wondered about her. Had their breakup really been the best thing? It had to have been. Neither of them could agree on the whole kids issue. As painful as it was, it had to have been the best course of action otherwise what could be done? It’s not like one of them was really going to sacrifice their ideas for the other. That had been asking too much. It had been two months but she still could not shake Alex from her mind, she still hadn’t even deleted her number from her speed dial and that scared her.  
Across town at the alien bar Alex was downing her fourth scotch. Nothing seemed to be helping. She thought about Maggie. Wondered about her. Had their break up really been the best thing? It had to have been. Alex tried to justify her reason for breaking things off with the love of her life for some idea of kids. But that’s all it was, some idea. At least Maggie had been real. What they’d had was real. They’d wanted to make it work but how could something as difficult as kids versus no kids really work? It was difficult and that was the problem. There were no easy answers. And it had been asking too much, of both of them. It had been two months but she still could not shake Maggie from her mind, she still hadn’t even deleted her number from her speed dial.

Another scotch and Alex was done. She looked over as her sister walked in, Kara nodded to the bartender.

“Thanks, Miguel,” she said to him.

Alex shook her head, “My hero. So what, come to save me from the clutches of the glass? I can handle it.”

“Doubtful.”

“Well I don’t need any help.”

“You sure about that?”

“Just go away, Kara.”

“You know I’m not going to do that.”

“I’m serious, Kara. Go away.”

“I’m serious too. It’s a good thing I can stand you like this.”

“Like what, me drinking too much? You’ve never been able to stand me like this so why are you even here?”

“I’m here to take you home.”

“If this is another trip back home-home, you can forget it.”

“Not home, I’m taking you to my apartment. Come on, let’s go.”

Alex shook her off, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex motioned to the bartender. Kara waved him off. 

“I think you’ve had enough.”

“Well of course, because whatever Kara says goes right?”

“Fine, you want to do this the hard way then let’s do it the hard way.” Kara took her sister easily. Alex tried to resist but when you were faced with the strength of Supergirl there really was no point.

“Buzz kill,” Alex whispered.

“Yeah, yeah I know.”  
_____________________________________________________________________

“Thanks for helping me get her home, J’onn,” Kara said to her friend, boss, and mentor. “I couldn’t exactly bring her as Supergirl.”

“Not a problem, Kara,” he said as he helped place Alex on the bed. “Just exactly how much did she have to drink?” 

“I’m not sure. She was on her fourth glass when I got there.”

“She’ll be okay, she just needs to sleep it off.”

“It’s more than that.”

J’onn nodded, “I know. We all do. Listen tell her she doesn’t have to come in tomorrow. In fact I’m making it an order. The last thing I need is to have my best field agent hung over.”

“I’ll make sure she knows.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

“’Night, J’onn.”

The next morning Alex blinked as the light entered the room. Her head was spinning as she realized where she was.

“Oh god,” said Alex. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon,” Kara said.

“Noon, I’m late for work, I-,” Alex said as she stumbled out of the bed.

“Alex, relax. J’onn said you didn’t have to come in today.”

“He did, when?”

“Last night when he helped bring you home. You know I got the distinct impression that this isn’t the first time he’s seen you drunk before.”

“That’s because it’s not,” Alex said not wanting to explain.

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry, Kara.”

“About what? This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you drunk either.”

“I was harsh with you.”

Kara motioned to the couch. Her sister walked over and took a seat while Kara got Alex a glass of water and aspirin.

“It’s okay, Alex,” she said as she handed the items to her and then took a seat on the couch next to her sister.

“No it’s not. I was out of control last night and I knew it. Thanks for looking out for me.”

“Always. Want to tell me what happened?” Alex wasn’t sure where to start but Kara had a clear idea. “Maggie?”

“Yeah. We were supposed to be spending Christmas together, Kara. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“I know.”

“I just don’t know what to do now. I love this time of year.”

Kara smiled a little, “I know you do.”

“But I can’t enjoy it anymore. You know, I see all of this stuff: the lights, the trees,” Alex said motioning to her sister’s apartment but also talking in general, “you know, I feel that childlike Christmas magic in the air and all I can think about is how Maggie and I should have been enjoying all of this together. We should have been taking walks along the park with snow falling around us. We should have been putting up a tree in our apartment. Kara, I haven’t even put up any Christmas decorations. And I know it’s been two months since we broke up but Kara, I can’t experience the holidays like I used to, not without thinking of her.”

Kara reached for her sister’s hand. She could see the pain Alex was in and Kara more than anything wanted to make it all go away. What could she do though really? All she could do was listen and maybe for now that’s all Alex really needed.

“Am I an idiot for letting her go, Kara?”

“No, you’re not an idiot.”

“Then what? I’ve tried to move on. I’ve tried to date. I mean okay a one night stand on a different earth and one girl I met online don’t really count but still.”

“I think the question you have to ask yourself is, do you want to move on?”

“I’m not sure. And even if I was, what good does it do, I’m the one who broke up with her and with good reason. We both wanted different things and maybe that just isn’t enough.”

“But you’re still in love with her, aren’t you?”

Alex looked at her sister, she didn’t want to cry but she could feel her eyes start to tear up. She wasn’t about to let them get the best of her though. Alex didn’t answer the question and that was the only answer Kara needed.

“Come on,” said Kara, “I know exactly what will help.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

Alex was annoyed as she and Kara later went to her apartment, an arm load of bags in hand and Kara caring in a fresh tree from a nearby tree lot.

“I should have known. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kara replied. “Look I know things are bad but this will help.”

“I’m not really in the Christmas spirit kind of mood.”

“That’s why this will be fun. Come on, it’ll be like old times. Remember when we were kids we got to fight over who put the star on the tree?”

“And that was always you.”

“And?”

“And you would always cheat. I’d say no flying and you’d do it anyways just to piss me off.”

“I was kind of annoying back then wasn’t I?”

“Ya think?”

“Okay what if I promise not to use my powers?”

“Still won’t cut it. Come on, Kara, I appreciate you wanting to help, I do but I’m better off not celebrating Christmas this year.”

“This is exactly why I think you should celebrate it. You’ve still got your friends, you’ve still got me.”

“I can’t do it, Kara. Not tonight. I can’t string up lights or put ornaments on a tree and pretend everything is fine when it’s not. I just can’t.” 

Not waiting for Kara to say another word, or even waiting for her sister to leave the apartment, Alex did herself a favor and let herself out instead.

Kara sighed wishing there was something she could do and then an idea came to her. Using her powers she quickly decorated Alex’s apartment. That was one less thing to worry about. She now knew what she had to do.

_______________________________________________________________

Kara found her exactly where she’d hope she would. Maggie was seated at her desk at the precinct going over some much needed paperwork. When Maggie looked up for a brief second she shook her head and then returned to her work, trying to be oblivious but not able to hide her contempt.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she whispered, not caring if Kara heard.

“Hey,” Kara said, either oblivious or pretending to not have heard Maggie. “Can we talk?”

“I’m kind of busy here,” Maggie said, still looking at her work instead of at Kara.

“Please?”

Maggie tossed her pen on her desk and leaned back in her chair. “You’re not going to leave me alone are you?”

“I can’t.”

“Fine.” 

Maggie stood up and walked to one of the interrogation rooms. She closed the door when Kara was inside.

“What do you want, Kara?”

“Look, I know it’s the holidays.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“But I’m going to ask one question and then I’ll get out of your hair. You still love her don’t you?”

Maggie froze, Kara’s question catching her off guard.

“What?”

“You still love her,” Kara flat out stated.

“What’s this all about, Kara.”

“Because I know she still loves you too.”

“None of that matters, now, Kara.”

“That’s where I think you’re wrong.”

“It’s been two months,” Maggie said getting fed up. “How would you know what I think? I haven’t seen you since. Not even Supergirl.”

“I know, and that’s my fault.”

“Now that’s where you’re wrong. You’re her sister. No one is asking you to choose sides here.”

“I’m not choosing sides because there’s no one side to choose.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You love her, she loves you. It’s kind of a package deal.”

“Yeah well not all packages have what we want in them.”

“And what if they do?”

“Kara, it doesn’t matter how I feel or how Alex feels, we’ve both made it very clear that we want different things.”

“I know and I respect that…”

“There’s a but coming isn’t there?”

“However, you two deeply love each other. I can see it, anyone else can. And I know it’s been two months but in those two months you haven’t gotten over each other.”

“These things take time. It’s not something you can just get over.”

“Maybe not. If you’re destined to be together it’ll work out.”

“Really and how did it work out with you and Mon-El? Come on Kara everyone knew about your relationship, or Supergirl’s relationship with him so when he came back it wasn’t that much of a leap.”

“That was different.”

“How?”

“First he’d been gone for seven years, at least it was seven years for him. Second, he was married and third he wasn’t my soulmate. You and Alex are.”

“Look I get that you want to be a buffer but this is between us, me and Alex.”

Kara smiled, “Well at least I got you to admit there is an ‘us’.”

“Don’t you have a building to save or a cat in a tree or something?”

“Okay I’m going. Just think about it. Do you really want to move on?”

“There’s nothing to think about.”

“If you say so.”

“Goodbye, Kara.”

With Kara gone Maggie remained in the interrogation room. She placed her hand on her head and closed her eyes. She had a lot of paperwork yet she was unsure if she’d be able to focus on any of it now. Kara’s visit had been unexpected and she had put so many ideas in her head. Ideas that Maggie was already struggling with. It wasn’t easy to get over an ex. What she had told Kara bout it taking longer than two months, she’d meant it to an extent but the question she had to ask herself was the very question Kara had asked and that was if she’d really wanted to move on and that answer was no.

Tears streamed down Maggie’s face at that revelation.

___________________________________________

Alex was not the type to lounge around except for those rare occasions or sister night which was quite often. She preferred to stay busy. After spending time with Kara earlier, she’d gone to work but the second J’onn saw her he turned her around despite Alex’s protest so she’d returned to her apartment. It was too early to drink and the apartment felt stuffy to the point she was getting uncomfortable. Grabbing her jacket and keys, Alex made her way out of her apartment.

Snow was falling lightly. It had snowed the night before so patches scattered the ground and the trees. The park was a winter wonderland, almost what you’d see out of a Thomas Kincaid painting if he’d included the high rise buildings not too far from the park.

Alex loved this part of the city, the park near the river, the very place where she’d come out to Kara and just like then today her mind would not stop racing.

She thought about the conversation she’d had with Kara earlier in the day. Though she had done most of the talking Kara did ask her if she wanted to move on from Maggie and the answer was no. If she was really honest with herself and she was she knew she’d made a huge mistake. Her experience with Sara Lance on Earth-One only proved it. She hadn’t gotten over Maggie then and she didn’t want to now but as much as she still loved her there was no point to any of it. Her feelings didn’t matter, not when she’d been the one to call things off.  
Lost in her thoughts, Alex froze, not because of the cold, though that was part of it, but because of the woman who now froze in place too.

“Alex.” 

“Maggie,” they both said at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” Alex said, being the one to break the silence.

“I don’t know,” Maggie replied, “Same as you I guess.”

“Enjoying the snow.”

“You know that’s not what I’m doing.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah. Guess we’re both out here thinking about…about us.”

“Yeah,” Maggie admitted.

“I’m sorry, for everything,” Alex finally said to her.

“I know, me too but it doesn’t change anything does it?”

“How can it, Maggie?”

“Maybe by starting over.”

“Maggie, I just don’t…”

“You still love me don’t you?”

“Of course I do Mags.”

“Then let’s do this, let’s start over. You and me. We can put all of the complicated stuff on the back burner for now and then when the time is right we can address it.”

“You really want to do this, after everything we’ve been through, after I…”

“Don’t you?”

Alex looked at Maggie. She wanted her back more than anything yet it had been her fault for the breakup in the first place. She wasn’t sure if she could ever forgive herself so the fact that Maggie was even suggesting it was a surprise. Still, Alex couldn’t help but feel a sense of joy.

Alex smiled, “Buy you a hot chocolate?”

Maggie smiled. “Sure.”

__________________________________________________________________

The next day Alex could not wait for her day to be over fast enough and the slower it went the more anxious she got.

“What’s going on with you?” Kara asked when they were in the DEO.

“Nothing,” Alex responded.

“Are you sure, something’s going on.”

“Kara, let me figure this one out first okay?”

“Okay.”

By the evening Alex fiddled with her fingers as she sat in the restaurant. The last time she’d been this nervous was on their first date. At least then there wasn’t much to be nervous about since she and Maggie had already shared their second kiss. This was different.   
Everything about them now was different.

Maybe she wasn’t coming, Alex thought to herself. Maybe this was a waste of time, maybe it had all meant nothing, just one evening of an inkling of Christmas magic that wasn’t meant to last.

Alex’s fears eased up when she saw Maggie walk into the restaurant heading her way. She stood up and smiled.

“Hey,” Maggie said.

“Hey,” Alex replied as the two of them placed a kiss on each other’s lips.

The two sat down and proceeded with their date.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Kara said the next evening on sister night. “What’s going on?”

Alex walked over and took a seat on the couch with a glass of wine. “Okay you’re going to think this is crazy but I ran into Maggie the other day. We went on our second date last night, I mean at least I think it was our second date and met up for coffee this afternoon.”

“You’re kidding!”

Alex looked at her sister for a moment, “Oh my god, you knew. You knew didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Kara, you’ve never been a good liar.”

“Are you kidding, I’m a great liar.”

“No you’re not. Kara, what did you do?”

“Okay I may have talked to Maggie a few days ago.”

“Kara!”

“What you two weren’t talking to each other.”

“Yeah for a reason or did you forget we broke up?”

“Of course not but Alex you’ve been miserable.”

“And you weren’t with Mon-El?”

“Why does that keep being brought up? Look Alex, I know how much you still love her and I know how much she still loves you. I don’t know what’s happened between you these past few days but that had nothing to do with me.”

“So you’re saying it was just a coincidence that Maggie and I ran into each other at the park?”

“I don’t know, coincidence, fate, whatever you want to call it. Is running into her really such a bad thing? Has it been? You’ve been enjoying your time with her right?”

“Yeah it’s been great.”

“So what’s the problem?”  
“The problem is what happens when we’re back to where we started? It didn’t work out the first time because we wanted different things.”  
“Alex try not to dwell on those what-ifs. It will drive you crazy trust me. Instead face what’s right in front of you. She’s here, Alex. She came back. You two gravitated toward each other for a reason. Embrace it, don’t hide from it.”

“My sister the wise sage.”

Kara smiled, “I’m just telling you what you already know.”

“Yeah.”

____________________________________________

Life seemed to flow easily for the next week. Though much had changed, there was a lot that hadn’t. Alex and Maggie had gone back to working together, Maggie showing up at the DEO every now and then to help on cases and spend time with Alex. She heard about Winn and how he’d gone to live in the thirty-first century. She’d gotten the chance to meet Brainy. It was pretty obvious they’d gotten back together but they hadn’t yet made it official.

One thing that had changed was Maggie’s relationship with Kara and Supergirl. They’d started talking and spending more time together both with and away from Alex. They had become friends, something Alex had been hoping for.

The major thing that the couple was excited for, aside from being back together, was their renewed love for Christmas.

Having moved back in together on December 19th, the Christmas spirit was all around them. Christmas music played softly in the background, they’d strung up lights and the most important part of it all was putting up the Christmas tree near the window. It was decorated with red ornaments and strung with white colored lights with a contrasting star on the top.

Maggie had her head on Alex’s shoulder as the two cuddled on the couch. Alex had wrapped a blanket around them, snow fell outside and two half empty hot chocolates sat on the end table.

“This is real isn’t it?” Alex asked.

“It’s us,” Maggie replied, “It’s very real.”

“You know, I had hoped we would spend Christmas together. After everything, I didn’t think we’d get that chance.”

“Me too. It’s perfect.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, Alex Danvers,” Maggie said as she brought up Alex’s hand and placed a kiss on it.

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie sat up and faced Alex. The two looked at each other longingly. They had kissed several times since getting back together but the ambiance of the room made their desire that much stronger. Alex ran her hand on Maggie’s cheek, moving back her hair behind her ears. Maggie brought Alex’s hand to her lips, kissing it lightly. Their foreheads touched, moving back and forth in a rhythm they’d both known before.

Then their lips met and it was everything they’d imagined and more. The blanket drifted towards the floor and Alex gently guided Maggie to the bed. It was a longing that both had dreamed of only this time it wouldn’t be an ending kind of love but a new beginning. 

 

_____________________________________  
“Kara,” Lena said on Christmas Eve, “Where’s your sister? She’s usually here before any of us show up.”

“Oh,” said Kara, “She’s on her way. She just had to pick someone up.”

“Alex Danvers is bringing someone?” Lena said with a hint of surprise. “I’m intrigued. Whose the lucky girl that gets to meet the friends and family?”

Before Kara could answer she felt she was saved as she saw Brainy struggling near the tree, “Oh ra…god,” she said, “What is he doing?”

Lena looked over at Brainy who was struggling with a few strands of silver tinsel.

“Why will this not come off my hands,” Brainy asked.

Kara laughed, “You’re supposed to string it on the tree.”

“String it?”

Kara took the strands from Brainy and methodically placed it on several parts of the tree where it was just right.

“Don’t you have tinsel in the future?”

“What is tinsel?”

“Never mind.”

“Hey,” Alex said five minutes later as she entered the apartment. A stack of presents were in her hands and a bouquet of cookies was in Maggie’s.

Kara smiled as she went to them. The two sister’s hugged from the side.

“Hey Maggie,” Kara said hugging her as well.

“Hey. So where do you want these?”

“Oh the counter is fine.” 

While Maggie did that Alex went and placed the gifts under the tree.

Once Alex had returned to Maggie’s side, James said, “About time Danvers.”

“So it’s official,” said Lena. “You two are back together.”

“Back together,” said Brainy. “As in…dating?”

Maggie smiled, “Yes as in dating and yes we’re back together.

Jo’nn smiled and hugged them.

“I’m so happy for you both,” he said.

“Thank you, J’onn,” Alex said to him.

“You okay,” Maggie asked.

Alex stood near the tree that was near the window. She watched the snow falling, the flakes glimmering from the various lights outside.

Alex turned to look at Maggie and smiled, “I’m okay.” 

For a moment they stood in silence, basked in each other’s stares. The colored lights from the tree seemed to dance around them as Alex moved Maggie’s hair behind her ear.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Maggie replied with a smile.

“”Merry Christmas, Sawyer.”

“Merry Christmas, Danvers.”

Music lightly played in the background, their friends were together talking amongst each other. All Alex and Maggie could focus on was their own little world as everything else swirled around them. They kissed deeply, lost in their own little world of Christmas magic underneath the tree.

____________________________________________________

END.

____________________________________________________

Special Feature: The song that inspired the story.

"Underneath the Tree" by Kelly Clarkson  
You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
Tonight

I'm gonna hold you close  
Make sure that you know  
I was lost before you

Christmas was cold and grey  
Another holiday alone to celebrate  
But then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree

I found, what I was looking for  
A love that's meant for me  
A heart that's mine completely  
Knocked me right off my feet  
And this year I will fall  
With no worries at all

'Cause you are near and everything's clear  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree  
You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree

And then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree  
You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing

It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight

You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!
> 
> And here's to new stories come 2019 ;^)


End file.
